futurefandomcom-20200229-history
European Front (It all changes)
The European Front was the main front in World War III. It also had the most casualties, at over 84 million. The conflict started when the Russians bombed Brussels and ended when the Russians surrendered. War Major events are typed in bold. March 2016 Operation Великий русский Атака(literally Great Russian Attack) starts and the Russian Army bombs Brussels, Belgium to destabilize NATO and The European Union. April 2016 After the operation succeeds, both sides are created. The Union of Democratic States was originally was an agreement between NATO and the EU. Due to a referendum on the 18th, Ukraine is split in to West Ukraine and East Ukraine. Russia starts its invasion of the Dnipropetrovsk Oblast. On the 12th, the bombing of Brussels stops. May 2016 East Ukraine have turned into a mindless puppet of the much larger Russian Federation. July 2016 Most of Dnipropetrovsk Oblast have been conquered by Russia. Russia starts Operation Все Восточная Европа в России (literally All Eastern Europe to Russia), a plan to invade most of Eastern Europe. August 2016 The Dnipropetrovsk Oblast surrenders. The Union of Democratic States starts Operation Tidal Wave, an operation to stop Russia's growth. Russia invades Estonia. Soon, Belarus becomes another mindless puppet state of Russia. September 2016 Russia starts Operation Hellfire, in which they bomb countries until they surrender. They easily finish conquering Estonia. Crimean Tatars take control of Crimea, creating the small Tatar Republic Of Crimea. October 2016 Russian forces invade Germany. November 2016 The Almeridia botnet virus shuts down websites, screws up ATMs, emergency vehicles, and hospitals, and causes power outages and world panic all over the world for ten days. It became the first virus with a death toll, with 398 deaths (not counting the Virus War from November 2016- February 2017 July 2017-October 2017 which had a death toll of 724,786). Many countries invade other suspects Many countries invade other suspects and things get out of control. December 2016 Lithuania is invaded by Russia. January 2017 Russia does what no country have done before, invade the USA. They successfully invaded some parts of Alaska. The USA didn't give much protection to Alaska because they thought that the winter would stop them (everybody knows that Russians can survive the winter). This threw USA forces into Europe. Barack Obama leaves office. He is later assassinated by a soldier from Dolansk. March 2017 Russia leaves United Nations due to the war. Russia controls much of Alaska. The Tatar Republic of Crimea falls to the much stronger Russia. April 2017 Via Belgium, Russia begins invading Western Europe. The Great Battle of Frankfurt starts now. Russia goes past the border and invades West Ukraine. May 2017 The Great Battle of Frankfurt ended with 280,000 casualties. June 2017 Russia annexes South Ossetia and Abkhazia. The Caucasian Alliance declares war on Russia. August 2017 Russia invades Poland. September 2017 Russia takes full control of Belarus. Russia and the USA have a truce, in which Russia gets some land in Alaska. Brazil switches sides from UDS to EAU (Eurasian Union). The Eurasian Union is renamed to the Union of Eurasia and Allies (UEAA) October 2017 The Snowflake Movements start, which causes many invasions to slow down. However, at the time, the protests were only minor. Russia takes control of a strip of land that would connect Russia and Western Europe. That strip of land was named Occupied Alpland. November 2017 Occupied Alpland greatly expands. December 2017 The war between Iraq and GIMEC creates 2 forces. The 2nd force becomes more pro-Russian, and breaks away from GIMEC and creates West Iraq. Russia started Operation Caucasian Death, in which they would get forces from West Iraq and Iran, and move them to the Caucasian Union, a force that strongly supports the UDS. January 2018 North Belgim starts its invasion of South Belgium. Due to the war with South Belgium, North Belgium, the Netherlands and Luxembourg create Nobenelux. Chechenya gets full control of its land, and even gets some recognization. They then invade Russia's Republic of Ingushetia. February 2018 GIMEC is slowly collapsing, with less and less supporters. This allows Russia to take control of some parts of the Middle East. Russian forces take control of Slovakia. South Belgium enters Nobenelux's Province of the Netherlands. March 2018 Russia starts its invasion of Moldova, with Transnistria easily annexed. The rest was a little harder. After a referendum on the 12th, Novorussya joins Russia, creating the Novorussya Oblast. South Korea is practically limited to Seoul and the cities around it. April 2018 Ebola spreads to England and Spain. There is still no cure.' Operation Tidal Wave turns from a simple peace keeping mission, into a full out conflict, with terrible battles all over the Baltic countries. '''Russia conquers most of Moldova, with the invasion of Romania later starting. May 2018 Russia have conquered most of Romania and all of Moldova. Operation Tidal Wave enters Ukraine, with control of the Balkan States failing. Russia invades the Czech Republic. June 2018 Operation Tidal Wave successfully conquers parts of East Ukraine, however, it have been quite lacking. Russia starts an invasion of some parts of Western Europe. The Caucasian Union surrenders, after six months of hard war. July 2018 After a while, deaths slow down. Serbia starts an invasion of many countries to recreate Yugoslavia. The Tatar Republic is created, and has full control over Crimea. The Czech Republic surrenders. August 2018 Operation Tidal Wave wins an important victory in the Battle of Prague, winning them the region Bohemia. Russian forces enter Bulgaria. September 2018 Bulgaria is losing to Russia, however, the Russian's are losing to the Tatars, as the Tatar Republic grows. October 2018 Russian forces enter Austria, which they try to add to Occupied Alpland, and seem to exceed, with around a third of Austria being under Russian control. Austria changes its constitution, allowing it to enter military alliances. November 2018 '''The Tatar Republic violently collapses under its own weight, and is conquered by Russia.' Russia starts an invasion of the Middle East, with a new plan. To restore the Russian Empire. With the Tatar Republic crumbled, Russia conquered most of Bulgaria. December 2018 Russia starts an invasion of Turkey. January 2019 Japan successsfully invades Russia's Sakhalin Oblast while Russia invades Turkey. Russia's invasion of Turkey fails, and Chechenya expands. February 2019 Operation Tidal Wave scores many victories, and Russia's land in Alaska was gone. The UDS prepares for a large operation against Russia in May, known as Operation True Liberty. Meanwhile, Japan prepares for an operation in March to invade more of the Pacific(including America's Pacific Coast). March 2019 'Japan starts Operation Asian Sea, and starts invading parts of China, Russia, Cambodia, Vietnam, and the USA. This was ''''the most bloody operation of the war and during the 3 months of the ''operation, more than 9 million die, almost half of the Asian Front's casualties. The Caucasian Union was successfully able to break away from Russia. Russia tries to invades Finland. North Belgium(now part of Nobenelux) and South Belgium are unified for the first time since the start of the war. April 2019 Russia's invasion of Finland isn't going very well, with much of the Murmansk Oblast becoming part of Finland. The invasion is also known The Spring War, as it is very similar to the Winter War. Category:Scenario: It all changes Category:Russia Category:Germany Category:Wars Category:Warfare